Muggle
by JoNeS iS mY hErO
Summary: **chapter 2 up!** Have you ever wondered if your magical powers can go away with just a spell?
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

Muggle Chapter 1: The Wish  
  
Harry Potter sat in his room at 4 Privet Drive. He watched out the window as sad faces went off to school. He had just finished his 4th year at Hogwarts, and was now waiting until he could go back, which wasn't for months.  
  
Harry Potter was a strange boy in many different ways. He hated the summer break he had, he had an owl as a pet, but most strangely of all, he was a wizard. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But unfortunately, his parents were killed when he was only a little child.  
  
As the faces sadly passed, he picked out the fattest kid, his cousin, Dudley Dursley.  
  
He currently lived with his aunt and uncle, the Dursley's. Dudley was a fat and chubby kid who was mean to everyone at school. Aunt Petunia was very thin and tall, and Uncle Dursley was also fat and porky.  
  
The reason everyone was going to school and they usually didn't, is because of snow delays. They had a lot of snow this year and had one extra day of school because of it.  
  
"Hedwig, I wish we were going back to school earlier." Harry said to his beautiful snow owl, Hedwig. She hooted back, as if understanding him and lightly nipped his arm for food.  
  
So Harry went into his Hogwarts trunk and pulled out the owl treats she liked the most.  
  
Suddenly, something clobbered up the stairs, but it sounded like an earthquake! Harry stood up and waited for it to open his door, anxiously.  
  
"HARRY!" someone screamed from downstairs, "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Harry ran down the stairs as fast as possible and looked up at Aunt Petunia and Uncle Dursley who were holding a letter in their tight grip.  
  
"We've just received this letter from that place you go to school. They are wanting you back earlier than normal this year," Uncle Dursley said, through his gritting teeth.  
  
"When do they want me back?" Harry's heart leaping for joy.  
  
"Tomorrow. They have a special train for you to take."  
  
Harry's heart jumped up and down in excitement.  
  
"So, I better go get packed!" Harry said, as he ran up the stairs.  
  
Author's Note: Well, everyone! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of my new story, Muggle! I think it's going to be a really cool story! Thanks to all of you who have already reviewed! Please keep reading!! Enjoy! ------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Chapter 2: The Stranger

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I had just joined Fanfiction.net so I wasn't familiar with the way that all of the different things going on, so the words were like all stuck together. So sorry about that!!! I think I know how to do it, I'm just hoping that everything works out! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Thanks everybody. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Stranger  
  
As Harry was packing, he suddenly realized he should write to Hermione and Rob to see if they were going too. The Dursley's had not made it clear if he was going alone to talk with Dumbledore or what, but maybe the letter hadn't said anything.  
  
"Hedwig, we're going back to Hogwarts! Now we have the whole summer up there at Hogwarts! It's going to be so much fun!" Harry spoke, giving her more owl treats.  
  
Hedwig made a small chirp and made it clear that she was happy by nipping on his arm.  
  
The next day..  
  
"Bye Aunt Petunia and Uncle Dursley. I'll see you next summer, I suppose," Harry said as he boarded the train, and gave them a slight wave.  
  
They just shrugged at him and walked back to their car.  
  
As Harry walked onto Platform 9 3/4, he realized that no one else was in any of the compartments.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Harry said aloud.  
  
"Well, it depends," said a voice behind him. "If you are looking for Professor Dumbledore, then you should know that you he never rides the train, since he lives at Hogwarts. But, if you're Harry Potter, you can come here with me."  
  
"Well, I'm Harry Potter.but what do you want with me? Wait, did you send me that letter? Not Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said, connecting the dots a little bit.  
  
"Very good, Harry! I knew it was you. I haven't seen you since you were just a wee little child," a tear fell from his eye.  
  
"Who.are you?" said Harry, trying not to sound rude.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Hello, my name is Karando. I have some things to ask you."  
  
"Um, ok, I guess."  
  
Karando was a very short person. But he wasn't an elf, you could tell because his voice was very deep, he didn't have pointed ears, and he was wearing regular clothes. Although, he was short, as I already described, and he had bulging eyes, just like Dobby.  
  
  
  
**That's all for now!! Sorry to leave you hanging, hehe, I'm just like that. Because that's how I like other people to write stories, so you WANT to read the next chapter! Please tell me if I should be adding more or having less to these chapters!! Thanks, please review! 


End file.
